the_curious_smurf_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Traveling Smurfs/Part 4
About 20 minutes later the wagon stopped outside a tall building, where Patrick worked. “Were stopping” Papa said. “Hold on tight” “Not to me Grouchy” Smurfette said trying to get Grouchy off of her. “Master Winslow we really need your help” Papa said. Smurfette waved cutely. Patrick turned around not looking to happy. “What are you guys doing here?” he asked the smurfs. “We need a stargazer” Curious said. “But you cant be out in public” Patrick told them. “I'm sorry Master Winslow but can we please looked around your prediction pallor” Papa asked. “Who are you talking to?” another voice asked. Patrick knew that he could not leave the smurfs here so he quickly scoped them up and put the smurfs inside his jacket. They kept moving around, making Patrick laugh, Patrick hoped that they wouldn’t fall out. When they got inside the building Patrick was stopped by is manger Odel. “Hey, Odel” Patrick laughed again. The smurfs continued to move around trying to get out of Patrick’s coat. When Patrick walked in to his office, he let the smurfs gently fall on to the table. “Oh my hair” Smurfette complained. “Are you crazy?” Patrick asked, “your going to make me lose my job” he told them as he moved some white boards in front of the window and closed his office door. “I don’t see a stargazer” Brainy told Papa. It was true all they saw was lots of paper, a computer and other office equipment. "I'm sorry Master Winslow, but we really need to borrow your Stargazer” Papa said. “But I don’t have a stargazer, it's not something people of this century have, especially here” Patrick told them, he was getting annoyed now as he work to do. “Now if you will excuse me, I have things to do” Patrick told them. He opened his laptop and started to work. “Well perhaps we could sing to help things along, and then well get the stargazer. Come along smurfs. The smurf's started to sing the smurf song song, Patrick plugged his hands over his ears trying to block out the sound. “Please can you stop singing” Patrick told them. The smurfs continued to sing. “Stop” Patrick said “come on, none of you find that song annoying” “I find it annoying” Grouchy said putting his hand up. “What do you sing at work” Smurfette said. “Yeah you must sing something” Curious said. “I don’t sing at work” Parick says. “we could hum” Smurfette suggested. The smurfs started to hum the song and walk around the desk, only to be stopped by Patrick who was feed up by now. “I need to home in my message” Patrick said. “Oh ive got one” Brainy started “always chew with you mouth closed, Papa taught us that one” Papa laughed. “you should use that one” “Or what about dance and be happy” Smurfette suggested. “Have a smurfy day” Curious added in. “Its and embarrassment of riches, the have given you gold here” Papa laughed, Patrick nodded slightly. “Master Winslow, you know it’s the right message when it comes from the heart. Isnt that right smurfs?” Papa said, the smurfs all smiled. Patrick continued to work as the smurfs started to walk around the office looking at all the cool new things they had never seen before. After about 5 minutes Patrick had enough and called his wife Grace to come and get them, Clumsy came with her. The smurfs soon found them self’s in a large bag on top of graces lap. “Patrick’s a little busy at the moment, he doesn’t mean to be like this so if you could just lay low for a little while” Grace said. “I promise you my smurfs will not leave this bag” Papa said Curious tried to climb up to see what was going on but he saw something that caught is attention, a toy store. “Look over there” Curious said. “they must have a stargazer” The smurfs jumped out of the bag and in to the road, however the didn’t see the traffic and had to duck so they didn’t get hurt. They soon reached the shop. The smurfs were suddenly scared of all the humans in the shop that were much bigger than them. “when we get inside spread out and find the stargazer” Papa told them. Once in side the shop Curious and Smurfette deiced to look around at all the toys. The then came to the dolls section. “Look at the dresses” Smurfette said. “You mean I can have more than one kind of dress” Smurfette found a pretty white dress with tiny sparkles on it. Curious also found a pair of Black and white striped pants like the ones he had when he lived with the human girl. Smurfette was trying her dress on when a group of young human children came running over trying to pick them up, lucky Grace found them. “Smurfette” she said softly. “But i'm shopping” she told grace. “Lets shop later” she said as she grabbed the two smurfs and placed them in her purse. Grace was walking around the shop when Smurfette saw someone she recognized her enemy Gargamel. “Grace that’s Gargamel” Smurfette said. Grace tried to walk away but azrale came over and knocked graces bag of her hand. Smurfette and Curious ran away but got separated, Curious managed to hide under one of the shelves until he was found by Patrick who also had clumsy. With the smurfs all safe and the stargazer brought the couple went home. the smurfs were in the same bag they jumped out from . Grace had also brought Smufette the dress and Curious the pants.